Laundry Day
by GWA
Summary: Written by Spectre666 as part of the July Guess the Author Contest.


Welcome to the first Guess the Author contest. I am you host, Jason 'Zaratan' Jones, and I hope you enjoy this little treat we have for you. A number of writers have submitted stories to be placed under the GWA name, and it your job to guess who wrote each story. There are no names attached to the stories right now (though there will be afterwards) and no author's notes. It is up to you, the readers, to guess who wrote each story based on the style and so forth. Simply email me at zaratan4 at hotmail dot com with your responses. The one who was closest or most accurate will select the topic for the next round.

For this one, the theme was simply… Doing Laundry. Our contestants could do with that as they will, and boy have they ever.

And now, on to our contestants;

**Zaratan** – Host supreme, celebrating his first year here, and hoping to become as productive again as in the past, with an on-going series and many other stories under his belt.

**Blackbird** – A newer player to the Kim Possible scene, with a deft touch with both one-shots and a popular Kigo series in the works.

**Spectre666** – An amazing talent with a broad range, moving from angst to comedy to smuff. Made spankings an interesting thing here.

**Yuri Sisteble** – His interesting glimpse into the future of KP and crew continue to dazzle one and all.

**Jim Vincible** – With several stories under his belt, this talented writer has started a major epic in the making. Considering he has only just started here recently, he is quickly making his way up to the big leagues here.

**Whitem** – Comedy, action, drama, smuff, he does it all with style and flair.

**Yvj **– A master at the art of the one-shot, and with several major stories, this artist is looking to claim a spot at the top.

And there are your writers for this one folks. Check out all 7 stories, and make your picks for Guess the Author before July 31st. Oh, and none of these characters belong to us, we're just using them. Have fun!

Hey folks, thanks all for reading and enjoying. Now, folks, for the big moment… the following story was written by… **Spectre666**! Be sure to check out everything else by this author, and stay tuned for the next Guess the Author!

"Laundry Day" - By Spectre666

I.

"Kimberly Anne Possible! Get down here now!"

_"Ronald Darius Stoppable! Get down here!"_

The lithe redhead tore down the stairs, grabbing the washroom door to halt herself. "Mom? What's the matter, is something wrong?"

_The well built blonde jumped over the banister, landing lithely, running toward the back laundry room. "Mom? What? Who's got you…what…?"_

Meghaera Possible glared at her daughter. "You are a Dean's list student, Kimberly Anne, why can you not do your own laundry? Is there something too exotic about a washing machine and a dryer for you to handle?'

_Chava Stoppable glared at her son. "Ronald Darius, you are a well paid consultant for restaurants all over the world, and a Dean's list student at the film institute. What is so difficult about doing laundry? Why do you wait three months and then bring it all home?"_

_"_Kimberly Anne, sometimes I think the only reason you visit is because all of your clothes are dirty!"

_"Where did you get the idea I'm your personal laundress?"_

"Do you think I have nothing to do but wash your clothes?"

(Oh man, she's using both names, I am in so much trouble)

_(Oh man, KP, sidekick in trouble!)_

"What I _am going to do _is supervise **you** _while you_ do your own_ wash."_

"Awwww, _Mom!"_

Two similar slim fingers pointed at identical piles of laundry bags. "N_ow"_

II.

"No, Kim, you don't just dump the bag in the washer, you have to sort and separate first."

_"No, Ronald, you do not dump the bag into the washer and add soap. You first have to sort and separate."_

_"Sort_ and separate?"

"Whites in one stack."

_"Colors in the next load."_

"Then separate the different fabrics."

"Uh, _huh?"_

_"Just dump the bags."_

"Right, _I can do that."_

III.

Two young adults reluctantly began separating the two towering piles of clothing. Two people cast periodic pleading glances at determined parents. Two cheeks blazed scarlet.

"Kimberly Anne Possible!"

_"Ronald Darius Stoppable!"_

Index fingers swung a garment in circles.

"When did you_ begin wearing_ hearts and cupid _scarlet silk_ boxers/_bikinis?"_


End file.
